


Movin' On Up

by WildwingSuz



Series: Wildwing's Virtual Season 8 [5]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildwingSuz/pseuds/WildwingSuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the cohabitation transpired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movin' On Up

**Author's Note:**

> The long-in-coming prequel to my Virtual Season 8 casefiles; I let my Facebook friends decide if it should be NC-17 or not and you see what they chose. Just a little light and fluffy (and hot, hopefully) story to tie everything together.
> 
> Spoilers: None, or the entire show, you decide. Takes place in my Virtual Season 8 universe, where Requiem never happened and M&S are together and working the X-Files with no interference from anyone.

Movin’ On Up  
Rated NC-17  
By Suzanne L. Feld

 

Their Friday movie dates had become habit over the last few months when they were in town, though Scully had demanded an equal say in the movie after Mulder had her sit through Caddyshack, Stripes, and Groundhog Day in less than a month. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Bill Murray, she explained, she just preferred him in more popular movies like Ghostbusters and Ed Wood, both of which Mulder immediately went out and rented. 

On this evening they had both enjoyed Dogma, Mulder perhaps a bit more than Scully although she had liked the movie well enough despite what she knew was a lot of blasphemy on the writers’ part. 

As they were cleaning up, Mulder waiting for the video to rewind while Scully gathered up their bottles and popcorn bowl, he said offhandedly, “You going to stay over tonight, Scully?”

She glanced over at him before heading for the kitchen. “Well, I usually do on our movie nights,” her voice wafted back to him. “Unless you don’t want me to.”

“Never said that,” Mulder assured her, hearing the clink of bottles as she put the empties back in the six-pack. Though he had always tossed out his empties, Scully now had him recycling them along with anything else she thought could go into the bin she’d insisted he buy. He was becoming domesticated, he knew, and was beginning to realize that he not only didn’t mind it, he rather liked it. “Just, ah, making sure.”

She came back into the living room dusting her hands off on the side of her khaki pants, which she’d changed into after they got home. Which, this week, was Mulder’s apartment—they went back and forth, most often at her place but movie nights were usually at his since he had the larger TV. The shuttling back and forth was getting a little tiresome, he mused, and without thinking about it he said as he put the video into the rental case, “Instead of this back and forth thing, Scully, why don’t we just get a place together?”

Scully froze, staring over at him with wide unblinking blue eyes. “What… what did you say, Mulder?” she said slowly, uncertainly, her hands paused on her hips.

For the first time since they’d become lovers six months ago he felt a worm of insecurity coil in his belly. Perhaps he should have thought it over more before blurting it out like that, he thought with a sinking sensation. “Uh, never mind, Scully, forget it,” he said, turning away and heading for the bedroom.

“Mulder, wait.” She came to life, grabbing the sleeve of his grey Henley, and turned him to face her. “I’m sorry, you took me totally by surprise. Honestly, I’ve been thinking about it myself, but I wasn’t sure you’d go for it.”

He gazed down at her with narrowed eyes, making sure she was serious and not just humoring him so as to not ruin their evening. “You have?” Then, after a beat, “You have,” he said with some wonder, gazing into her guileless blue eyes. “You really think we can do this, Scully?”

She grinned and looped her arms around his neck, stretching up to kiss him even as he bent down to meet her halfway. “If we can’t, it’ll be the first time that both of us together, will make an appearance in the X-Files.”

The kiss waxed and waned, growing into the fierce, all-consuming passion that Scully had learned to expect from touching and being touched by Mulder. Never in her life had she felt about another person like she did him, nor had she ever reacted to a man sexually with this kind of unbridled craving. He not only fired her desire, he fed it with every touch and look. With other men Scully had enjoyed herself, but never felt this encompassing desire and infinite yearning before. They were so well-matched that even from the very first time they'd made love there had been no hesitation or nervousness; they seemed to automatically know how and where to touch each other. A lot of it was, Scully knew, Mulder’s natural sensuality and lack of uncertainty. In bed, unlike at other times in his life, Mulder was one hundred percent certain of who he was and what he was doing.

Little did she know that her open desire for him was what made Mulder so confident sexually with her. By not hiding what she felt or playing power games in bed like other women had, she gave him the self-assurance to let himself go. There was no hesitancy or uncertainty in his touch as Mulder’s hands wandered over Scully’s small, slender, but gracefully curved body, gliding in and out of her clothes teasingly. His cool hands on her warm back made both of them shiver. She was leaning against him from chest to hips on her tiptoes, but even so he managed to slide his hands between them and cup her breasts through two layers of cloth, rubbing the already-taut nipples with his thumbs. She groaned into his mouth and inadvertently broke the kiss by falling back flat-footed, her legs already feeling weak from arousal.

“You turn off the lights, and I’ll meet you in bed,” she said throatily, hands going to the tiny pearl buttons of the light blue, button-down sweater she was wearing as she backed into the bedroom with a promising smile. Mulder didn’t hesitate, hurrying to make sure that the door was locked then flicking off the few lights that were still on before striding into the bedroom and then stopping in his tracks, eyes glued to the four-poster bed.

Though he’d gotten rid of the mirrored tiles on the underside of the canopy at Scully’s request (“That’s not arousing, Mulder, that’s tacky.”) and replaced the broken water mattress with a good Posturepedic, Mulder still had no idea where the big oak bed had come from—and yet again fervently thanked who or whatever had gotten it as he gazed into the room. 

Scully lay across the bed sideways, nude, resting on her stomach with arms beneath her chin and ankles crossed in the air behind her, facing him. It was both a sweetly sexual and yet almost childlike, trusting pose. Her pale skin glowed like mother-of-pearl in the subdued light from the single bedside lamp, while her hair was a dimmed flame around her face. He took a mental snapshot before making his feet move again, saying, “You are the single most beautiful thing I have ever seen, Scully.”

She smiled, dimples flirting at the sides of her mouth. “I’m glad you think so, Mulder,” she said, watching avidly as he rapidly undressed, flinging his clothes in every direction unlike where hers were laid neatly over a straight-backed chair next to the dresser. But she didn’t complain, far too intent on his long, lean body becoming visible to worry about neatness. When he was naked, Mulder stretched long and hard, then swung his arms a few times like he was warming up to work out, which she fervently hoped was the case—with her.

Instead of leaping on the bed like she thought he might, Mulder crouched down in front of her and folded his arms to match hers. Her smile faded to match the look of love and longing on his face, their eyes meeting and communing silently for a few moments. In the look they shared all of the deep feelings and emotions they had built up over the years, from their initial uncertainty and apprehension about working with each other to the deep and abiding friendship and respect that had lasted to this day over eight years later. Though they hadn’t been lovers for that long, they had been in love for years and enjoyed sharing the emotion with each other now that they could.

Finally she whispered, “Mulder?”

“Yeah?”

“Kiss me.”

He had to unfold his arms to reach her, bracing his hands against the bed with elbows back as he leaned forward and pressed his mouth to hers. They touched nowhere else as they kissed, lips growing firm and moist as they strained to reach each other, teeth clinking, tongues dueling in the air between them. 

“Need to feel you,” Mulder mumbled against her mouth then got up and, to her surprise, climbed on the bed and settled his long body over her back. He kept his weight up on his elbows and knees, not pressing down on her but covering and touching her from shoulders to ass. His long, hard cock pressed into the valley between her butt cheeks and Scully flexed her muscles around it, eliciting a deep groan from behind her ear where he rested his chin on her shoulder. He pushed against her tailbone and she did it again, this time getting a mumbled, “God, that feels good, Scully.”

“Feel even better with you inside me,” she said from a haze of desire, beginning to feel desperate. Since they’d gotten naked he hadn’t touched her in a single erogenous zone, but she was so aroused that she was sure she was dripping on the quilt beneath her. The feel of his lean, hard body against her back was all the foreplay that she needed; as much fun as that could be, she wanted him and told him so rather bluntly. “Inside me, Mulder. Now.”

She had expected him to get up so she could roll over but to her delighted surprise, he moved his legs in between hers and nudged them apart with his knees. Even as she parted her legs Scully moved her arms from being crossed beneath her chest to her sides, resting her weight on her forearms instead of her elbows. That way she could lean forward and tilt her hips up to make his entry easier. They were at an odd angle and had never done it quite this way before, but she had no doubt that he would make it work.

Mulder backed up a little, still resting most of his weight on his elbows, and lifted his hips just enough for his cock to slide down between her legs, rubbing the top of his penis against the damp softness there for only a short time before Scully flattened her back and tilted her hips up, and he slid inside her vagina without hesitation. Both of them cried out, Scully’s higher pitch harmonizing with Mulder’s baritone moan. He scooted back just a little bit extra to get more of his cock inside her, then braced his arms on either side of her slender body and began pumping strongly into her.

Scully couldn’t move, but she loved the unusual feeling of being trapped beneath Mulder’s so-much-larger body as he drove into her with powerful strokes. He was going in shallow, so much so that she was afraid he might pop out at any moment, but it felt exquisite. The wide ridge of his cockhead was rubbing against the front of her vagina in a way that it hadn’t before, which was ratcheting her arousal up to the point where she was at the brink of orgasm in a very short time, but couldn’t quite seem to go over. Getting frustrated, she flipped her head to the other side where she immediately realized that she could see them reflected in the mirror over Mulder’s dresser. They were laying sideways on the bed and normally the mirror would have reflected their feet, but now she could see her lover’s dark, powerful body stretched over her pale form, biceps bulging as his lean muscles worked, his taut ass contracting with each stroke, his long legs reaching past her feet with knees and toes dug into the bedclothes as he drove into her body. She was riveted by the sight, which aroused her in a way that the overhead tiles never had, and without warning she came. “Oh—God—Mulderrrrrrrr!” she choked out on a rising wail, feeling like her entire body was imploding and exploding at the same time as the waves of intense pleasure washed over her. 

Mulder felt her inside muscles clenching him and it was all he could do to hang on knowing that she had finished. He kept thrusting but gentled his strokes, trying to draw out her orgasm and wishing he could touch her; often if he rubbed her nipples as she was coming it really set her off to the point where she’d actually screamed once or twice. When he was sure she was done, her body softening and relaxing beneath him, he regretfully withdrew—ignoring her pained cry—and got up on his knees, rolling her onto her back over towards the foot of the bed. “Mulder—look—“ she managed to gasp, pointing at the dresser. He glanced up to see himself, sweaty and tousled and with his glistening erection leading the way, hovering over her smooth, pale body which lay sprawled before him.

“Is that what set you off?” he rasped, laying down on his side so that their bodies formed a T and pulling her legs over his hips. He liked this position as he had complete access to her beautiful body. With one hand he grasped his cock to guide it back into her, and with the other he supported his head, elbow on the bed, so he could watch them in the mirror. He had no idea why the reflective tiles overhead had bothered her while this didn’t, but regardless he had no plans to ask her anytime soon.

He groaned as he slid into her body again, this time all the way to the root, his balls nestled against the swell of her ass. “God, are you hot and wet, Scully,” he gasped, moving his had up to splay over her flat, taut belly as he began to push into her. She curled her legs around his hips, using her feet on his ass to urge him on even as she bucked her hips in rhythm to his. “I love knowing I’m in there, I’m so deep in you,” he said huskily, pressing down lightly on her belly, enjoying the sight of his darker hand against her porcelain skin and feeling her body quiver as he thrust in and out.

Though she had just had an exquisitely powerful orgasm Scully felt her arousal intensifying towards yet another. She reached out and gently scratched her nails though Mulder’s chest hair, sweeping her hand over the flat planes of his pectorals then moving lower, caressing his flexing abs. She looked up at his face, expecting to see him either watching them in the mirror or down at where they were joined, but he was looking at her with such a expression of love and longing that it made her heart jump. “Oh, Mulder,” she gasped as his hand began to wander as well, sliding up to rub over her gently moving breasts, tweaking the nipples briefly, then skimmed down to rub her clit. As soon as he touched her there, conflagration shot through her entire body, lighting her like a Roman candle. “Oh, God, I’m gonna come again. Come with me?”

She slid one hand under his flexing bicep, anchoring herself, the other tangled in the bedclothes by her side, as he dug in and really began to pound into her while rubbing her clit. Scully let go and threw her head back as much as she could in the tangled bedding, letting out a low cry and hearing his deep bellow as they both released. Knowing that Mulder was coming deep inside her even as she went over fired Scully almost past consciousness, and it was a while before she came back to herself. 

Mulder was sprawled on his back with her legs still across his belly but no longer inside her, from the looks of it passed out, she thought groggily. If she wasn’t cold she would have gone to sleep, but the room was too cool to be comfortably naked on top of the covers. Groaning under her breath, Scully swung her legs over Mulder’s motionless torso and then sat up on the edge of the bed, crossing her arms over her breasts as goosebumps broke out over her bare skin. She peered around in the dim light for a nearby article of clothing to pull on before attempting to get Mulder up enough so they could get under the covers, but couldn’t see anything within reach.

“Cold?” Mulder’s groggy voice spoke from behind her, then the mattress tilted and he sat up behind her, putting his long bare legs on either side of hers and cuddling up to her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. Scully leaned back into his warmth and put her arms over his, rolling her head against his collarbone. “That better?”

“Much,” she sighed in contentment. “I do have to get up and use the bathroom, though.”

“Warm up a little, and I’ll turn the bed down while you’re in there,” he rumbled in her ear, nuzzling her tousled hair. “God, Scully, what you do to me.”

She smiled and tilted her head back to kiss the scratchy underside of his chin. “What we do to each other,” she amended. “What we do to each other, Mulder, is perhaps the true X-File.”

* * *

To both of their surprise no out of town cases came up over the next couple of weeks while they were house-hunting. They had agreed that they wanted a house and not an apartment, and were looking for something closer to work, but there the agreement ended. In the evenings after dinner they went over the real estate listings trying to get an idea of what would fit them both; they were surprised to discover that their tastes were quite dissimilar. Scully went more for the plain, small-to-medium-sized houses while Mulder tended toward something larger and a little more elaborate. This confused Scully until she remembered what his mother’s house looked like, and the type of neighborhood he had grown up in.

One evening while Mulder was watching TV Scully thought she’d found a house that they could both agree on, a single-story ranch with three bedrooms and a finished basement set back from the street with a good expanse of yard in front, large bushes hiding much of the property along the fence. When she showed the listing to him, Mulder looked interested at first but then commented, ”That looks like an awful lot of lawn to have to cut, and I haven’t trimmed hedges since I was a kid and did lawn work trying to save up for a set of Spock ears after our dog ate the ones I got for Christmas.”

“I really don’t want to pay a lawn service so if you don’t want to do yardwork then perhaps we should look at a condo,” Scully suggested. “But I will warn you, I’m not sure I can put up with all the rules and regulations that most condo associations have. No matter how much you think I fit in at The Falls at Arcadia, being that restricted is not my idea of the perfect place to live. My friend Veronica moved into a condo after med school and told me that they drove her so crazy with the rules and regs until she finally had to leave.”

“But a condo could be just the thing if they’re not too anal,” Mulder agreed. “Why don’t you take a look around the listings and I can see what you come up with tomorrow.”

“Why can’t you look at these with me tonight, Mulder?” Scully said suspiciously. They were at his apartment, with no plans that she knew of. He wasn’t going to throw this off on her then complain if they got something he really didn’t like, she vowed to herself. She knew how he sometimes got bored with minutiae if a project went on and on and wondered if that was what was happening here.

He started to get annoyed, then reconsidered. If they were going to cohabitate then things like this should be dealt with now. “The Knicks are on tonight, and I’d hoped to watch the game,” he admitted. “I was just watching the pre-game show, in case you hadn’t noticed.” Inspiration struck and he added, “Would you like to watch with me?”

She thought about it for a moment, then shrugged and tossed the paper aside. “Why not? I’m not as much into basketball as you are, Mulder, but it could be fun.”

His grin was all the reward she needed.

***

Three weeks later they finally got back to looking at condos after a rash of out-of-town cases, and after only a few days of not having time to go look at properties that they were interested in, admitted defeat in trying to find something themselves and hired a real estate agent. They made their choices clear: a decent-sized condo with no yardwork required but not too many rules, one story if possible although a finished basement was not out of the question; at least two, preferably three bedrooms or a den, and a garage would be nice.

The day after their first meeting with the real estate agent they got called out on a case in Arizona, but they had warned her that this might happen and any listings would have to wait until they got back. But on the first evening of their trip they returned to the motel to find several messages waiting from the agent, saying that she’d found them the perfect condo but only one unit was available and did they want to at least see pictures? 

Mulder had her fax the listing and pictures to the nearest police department, ignoring the looks from the desk sergeant when they picked them up at nearly eight that night. The condo was a brand-new flip of an older Georgetown building, a two story brownstone with no basement, but had two bedrooms and a full bath on the upper floor as well as a good-sized den, living room, formal dining room, half-bath, and a large open kitchen with a small deck outside downstairs. It also had a built-in two-car garage which meant that they didn’t even have to go outside to go back and forth to their cars. Their unit was one of four, on the end of the building with detached houses on the other side. The location was perfect, with a less than twenty minute walk to the Hoover Building. Scully fell in love with it at first sight but didn’t want to tell Mulder, because she knew better than to buy a house without seeing it in person.

Mulder, however, felt no such compulsion. Once he knew that Scully liked it—which was clear even thought she tried to hide how much from him—he called the agent while she was in the bathroom getting ready for bed and told her to put in an offer on it. 

Three days later, the agent tried to reach Mulder but his phone was out of range; however she did mange to get ahold of Scully to let her know that their offer had been accepted. They both had steady government jobs and good credit, which in DC all but assured them a quick close, she explained. They could probably move in as soon as next week—if they were in town, that was.

Scully didn’t say anything that day, and even forgot about it for a while during foot pursuit of a suspect through the Joshua Tree National Park. But once the suspect was cuffed and being walked back to where they’d left their cars (his had blown a tire, hence the foot chase) she casually remarked, “By the way, Mulder, Mrs. Murdoch called and said that we got the brownstone on Archer Street.”

“Oh, that’s great news, Scully!” He beamed across the plodding suspect over at her, and she nearly laughed when his face went through a variety of expressions as he realized what she was saying. “I mean, uh…”

“That had better be the last time you do something like that without talking it over with me first,” she warned, reaching out to grab the suspect’s cuffed hands behind his back as Mulder let go. They did it without thinking, taking turns so either’s arms wouldn’t get too tired. 

The suspect suddenly bolted, feeling Mulder let go and apparently hoping that they were too distracted with their discussion to notice him getting away. Scully simply stuck out one foot and tripped him, then hauled him back to his feet. “Nice try, jackass,” she sighed, giving him a none-too-gentle shove forward. “Trust me, better men—and monsters— than you have been unable to give us the slip.”

Thankfully, he didn’t ask.

* * *

Of course, the day they planned to move in was the day that Mulder got sent to St. Louis and Scully to North Dakota. It was a Saturday, but multiple bomb threats at national monuments and parks had all law enforcement agencies on alert. They cancelled the movers, then left their packed-up apartments with overnight bags that they hoped would be enough for the time they were gone.

It was, at least, for Mulder. Scully got held over at Mt. Rushmore until Monday evening and arrived back in DC at six pm. Skinner had already called and given her the next day off as long as she turned in her report no later that Wednesday afternoon, so she planned to use that time to get her things moved if she could reschedule on such short notice.

When she walked out of the jetway Scully was already dialing her cell, hoping that she could at least leave a voicemail with the moving company if they were already closed but if not, planned to start calling at seven sharp in the morning. 

“Scully! Over here!” she looked up to see Mulder waving from beyond the crowd thronging around the area, and raised a hand to let him know she’d seen him until she could fight her way through. As soon as they reached each other she was in his arms, not caring who saw them. Right now she wasn’t Special Agent Dana Scully MD, she was simply a woman who had missed her lover desperately over the last few days and didn’t hesitate to show him.

When they finally broke apart, Mulder took her carryon and slung it over his shoulder, then put his other arm around her shoulders. He had obviously had time to go home and change after work, as he was wearing a plain gray t-shirt and jeans though since she’d only taken work clothes with her, she was in a pantsuit. “Glad I caught you before you got a cab,” he said, leaning over to speak close enough so she could hear over the thronging crowd. “I wanted to give you a ride home but I forgot to call before you got on the plane.”

She smiled up at him. “I’m glad you did too, I wasn’t looking forward to the ride by myself. I was so happy to be let go that I forgot to call you, too.”

On the ride they discussed their recent trips, relieved that the threats had come to nothing though several monuments had received envelopes full of a suspicious white powder that had turned out to be cornstarch, including where Scully had been stationed. Mulder’s brief assignment had allowed him to wander around both in the St. Louis Arch and the museum below it for a few hours.

“Mulder—wait—you missed my exit,” Scully exclaimed as they flew along on the freeway towards DC.

“Nope, sure didn’t,” he said succinctly, not slowing.

“Then where are we going?” she said with exasperation.

“Home,” was all he’d say, and she decided to wait and see what he was up to. If they were going to the new house that was all fine and dandy, but all of her clothes were still at her apartment and the ones in her bag were dirty so she wouldn’t be staying very long. Luckily there had been a guest laundry at the motel she’d stayed at and she’d washed one set of clothes while wearing the other for the past few days.

Fifteen minutes later he pulled up in the driveway of their new home, though he didn’t open the garage door or pull into it, which surprised her. But she stayed silent as they got out of his car, waiting to see what he was up to. Their street was quiet at dusk, lights on in most of the surrounding structures but with none of the noises and smells she had grown used to living in an apartment building: the murmur of TVs and radios, the various smells of cooking in the evening as people made dinner, the low hum of voices, an occasional child’s cry or barking dog. The front porch light was on, though she had thought they’d use the inside door from the garage more than the front.

She followed Mulder up the short flight of steps to the postage-stamp-sized porch, then held the screen door while he dropped her bag and unlocked the inner door, pushing it open. Before she had a chance to react, Mulder had swept her up in his arms and was carrying her though the front door, the screen slamming shut behind them with a rattling thud. “Mulder! What the hell! We’re not married!”

“So?” he countered, then kissed her briefly but meaningfully before setting her on her feet in the foyer and leaning back outside to get her bag, then pushing the door closed. “I’ve never done that before so I figured I may as well take the opportunity. Doesn’t mean I can’t do it again if we decided to get hitched someday.”

Scully barely heard him as she walked a few steps deeper into the condo, looking around with mouth agape. Not only his, but her furniture adorned the rooms, everything from her gray-striped couch to her four-person dining table, even her living room chairs in the den with his old black leather couch which she could see behind the stairway. The main floor had restored hardwood floors, and there were even throw rugs scattered here and there which she’d never seen before. She turned to him, eyebrows raised, speechless for a rare time in her life.

“You like it, Scully? I had the movers bring all of our stuff, I figured why move it separately. There’s still a few boxes at your place, they weren’t full so I thought it best to let you finish them and we can bring them over in a car. We can move the furniture around later if you don’t like it like this, but—“

Scully grabbed and dragged his head down to her, planting a loud, smacking kiss on his mouth. “Fox Mulder, sometimes I can’t decide if you’re the most wonderful or the most infuriating man in the universe,” she said, grinning up at him with her hands still framing his face. 

Mulder never missed an opportunity if he could at all help it, and now was no exception. He pulled her close, leaning down for a longer kiss. “How about a little of both?” he suggested with a leering grin, letting his hands slide down to cup her ass, then grinding his body against hers so that she felt the hot hard lump of his stiffening cock pushing against her. His smile faded to a more intense look as her hands fell to his shoulders, kneading and caressing. Scully returned his heated gaze, feeling the familiar heat take her over and knowing that they probably wouldn’t even make it to the couch a few feet away. But then this would not be their first time on the floor, that much was for sure. Together they kicked off their shoes, eyes never leaving each other’s face as their arousal grew apace.

Mulder reached for the waistband of her dress slacks but Scully was there first, unzipping and pushing them down along with her plain blue Haines Her Way bikini panties, which was what she normally wore under her work suits, stepping out of both and pushing them away with one foot. He unbuttoned his jeans and tugged down both them and his boxer-briefs as she stripped off her knee-high nylons, then he lowered her to the floor and covered her with his body before either got their shirts off. Resting on one elbow, he reached down between her legs and explored her labia with one hand, fingers rubbing her clit then dipping inside, exclaiming, “God, Scully, you’re so wet already.”

“That’s what you do to me, Mulder,” she sighed. “And it has been a few days.”

“Yeah, too long. Enough foreplay?” he said, moving his hand to brace it on the floor at her side as his hips pressed forward, cock probing for entrance where his fingers had made ready. She could do nothing but nod, already trembling with anticipation.

Scully wrapped her legs around his lean waist just below his rucked-up t-shirt, pulling him into her. They both cried out, then Mulder lifted himself on his arms over her with biceps bulging and began to thrust, giving a little grind with each in-stroke in that had her whimpering in a very short time. “God—I—missed—you,” Mulder grunted with each stroke. “Need you, Scully—you make this house—a—home.”

“Our—home,” she agreed breathlessly, clinging to his arms with her strong doctor’s hands and rocking against him with all the strength in her legs. They were slowly but steadily sliding along the floor though neither noticed.

Suddenly Mulder stopped and backed away, his cock leaving her with both of them groaning in disappointment, and he laid down beside her kicking off his jeans and underwear. “I’m too close—I need you like this so I can make it last until you get off,” he told her huskily, urging her up on top of him as she scrambled to her hands and knees. He pushed her blazer off her shoulders, sliding his hands under her top and pushing her bra up and out of the way, too impatient to even unsnap it.

She threw a leg over his hips and sank down on him all in one smooth movement, then leaned back and put her hands on his upper thighs behind her. That bowed her body and thrust her breasts out and he lifted the shirt so that he could see as well as caress them, then ran his hands down her strong, slender body to where they were joined as she began to move. As soon as she lifted up he went for her clit, feeling her labia push and pull as his thick cock went in and out of her, causing another jolt in his belly. Mulder rubbed her clit gently but firmly with his thumb as she rode him, his other hand going back up to squeeze and roll her nipples.

“Oh, Mulder, I’m almost there,” she gasped out, bucking her hips as she rose and fell again. 

“Go for it—I won’t be far behind you,” he gritted out, though the hard floor was beginning to get to his ass and the back of his shoulders. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to make it like this, but he certainly wasn’t going to stop when she was this close. A little discomfort was a small price to pay to get to see/feel her get off on top of him.

She ground down on him, head falling forward even as she brought her hands around to brace lightly on his belly, and her inner muscles contracted around his cock like a warm, wet fist once—twice—three times before relaxing. She stayed sitting up but lifted her head and gazed down at him with a look that nearly made him come in itself. She didn’t say anything, but she didn’t have to.

“Are your knees all right?” he asked huskily, moving his hands to her hips.

“Little sore, so let me do this,” she said, leaning forward and getting her feet under her. Bracing her hands on his ribs, she lifted herself over him with knees bent so that he had a clear view of his veined, glistening cock going up into her beautiful body. 

“Oh, God, Scully,” he groaned, lost, and began to thrust up into her fast and furious, holding her hips tightly so that she couldn’t move. It was only moments later that he froze on the upstroke and let out a long, deep growling groan, his face contracting, eyes falling shut as he pulsed into her. She drank in the wildly erotic sight of Mulder coming in her, the tendons in his neck and clenched jaw showing, a vein pulsing in his forehead, as he trembled beneath her. Though her orgasms were nothing to sneeze at, she loved watching him get off even more.

She sank down on him, biting back a whimper as her tender knees touched the floor again, leaning forward to rest on his hard body. Mulder wrapped his arms around her and held her firmly down on him as their breathing slowly went back to normal, and she stretched her legs back, letting herself relax on top of him and enjoying the afterglow for a few moments.

“I hate to move, but this floor is not the most comfortable place we’ve ever done it,” Mulder said hoarsely in her ear before kissing it. 

“Yeah, I guess we should get out of the entranceway sometime tonight,” Scully said with amusement in her voice as she carefully disengaged and sat next to him, reaching for her panties. She wiggled into them while sitting down so she would make as little mess as possible, then they helped each other up and finished dressing, Scully removing her bra through the armholes of her shell top and leaving the blazer off, though she did pick it up and brush it off before tossing it over the arm of the nearby couch.

As she turned to go deeper into the house, Mulder’s tall form blocked her then his face filled her vision before he cupped one side of her face and kissed her, long and lingering. “Now that’s the way to christen a place,” he said with a grin as he drew back, then grabbed her hand. “C’mon, let me show you everything.” 

They walked deeper into the house, discovering and enjoying their new home together.

 

finis


End file.
